


All Work and No Play

by Squish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish/pseuds/Squish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam are in a happy relationship, but whenever you ask him about what he does for a living he always worms his way out of answering. But something happens that he might not be able to explain his way out of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work and No Play

You lay in your bed, giant arms surrounding and engulfing you, giving you your own personal heaven on earth. Sam Winchester, the puppy disguised as a giant, was clinging on to you, using you as a teddy bear as he slept.  
You weren’t short, you were average height, but that didn’t matter around Sam who towered above you. But neither of you minded, he got things from high places, where you couldn’t reach, and you got things that were closer to the ground. Sam would always laugh when he saw you, one knee up on the counter, hand stretched high, desperately trying to grasp something that he could get without even stretching. He would always get it for you, chuckling as you huffed and protested that you could do it, yet thankful that he was going to. Sometimes, when Sam was in a particularly playful mood he would grab you around the waist and lift you up to reach the item, which emitted a small squeak from you every time.  
But now as he slept and clung on to you is when you truly felt safe. It was a bittersweet moment, you loved the feeling of waking up in the morning and having Sam surrounding you, but you knew it was only a matter of time before Sam also woke up and had to leave. You weren’t really sure what he worked as, he was always vague, and you didn’t want to push it because it was obviously something he didn’t want to talk about that much. Sometimes he would be gone for weeks at a time, occasionally even over a month, but he always came back. And you always waited for him.  
You never admitted that you would stay up most nights waiting, hoping that a knock would come on the door and Sam would be standing there. He only ever stayed for a few days before he had to go again, but those days were the days that you lived for.  
As your thoughts roamed Sam started to stir beside you, his grip loosening as he groaned away the remaining sleep behind his eyes.  
“Morning, Y/N.” He said huskily, his morning voice was always so deep and scratchy, it was another one of your favourite things about waking up next to him.  
“Morning. Do you want any breakfast?” You asked.  
“I would love some, except I have to go soon, sorry.” He said, his eyes full of regret.  
Your heart sunk at that statement, it was almost as familiar to you as Sam was.  
“Do you know when you will be back?” You asked, hoping the answer would be a short one.  
“No, sorry. This job could take a while.”  
“Sam, I know we’ve talked about this before but-“  
“Y/N,” He cut you off, sighing. “I’ve told you before, I can’t tell you. It’s not something you want to know. You said you were okay with this.”  
“I know, I am. I just hate that I never know when you are going to show up, and when you do I don’t know how long it will be until I see you again.”  
Sam pulled his arms away from you and sat up, making your heart sting. You hated pestering him like this, but you couldn’t help that you cared about him.  
“Look, Y/N, you have to trust me. I promise I will tell you soon, but not today. It’s not a conversation that we can just have over breakfast, my job isn’t like others.”  
You sighed, also sitting up and leaning against the headboard. It was something though, he had agreed that he would tell you at some point and that was enough to satisfy you.  
“Okay.” You replied, a soft smile setting itself upon your face. “I’m sorry I pushed you, I just care for you.”  
Sam smirked, pulling you in again, hugging you close and kissing your hair.  
“I know, Y/N. Maybe I can stay for breakfast.” He conceded.  
At that you jumped out of bed and ran down to the kitchen in your house to start making breakfast for Sam. You could hear him laughing at your reaction, but you didn’t care, you just wanted to hold onto Sam that little bit longer.  
After breakfast Sam left. He kissed you goodbye and promised to be back soon as his brother, who you had never formally met but knew he was called Dean, pulled up and waved to you from the car. You waved the two off and went back inside to see what you could occupy yourself with for the day.  
It had been three days since you had seen Sam, which was not uncommon. You were in bed, reading a book, curled up for the night, when you heard a soft knock on the door. Your heart jumped and you practically fell out of the bed scrambling to answer the door. You knew it was Sam, you could feel it, and you could feel the ecstasy building up inside you at seeing him again.  
But you were not prepared for what you answered the door to.  
Dean, Sam’s brother, was standing there leaning against the door frame, his arm around Sam holding him up. They were both covered in blood, and Sam appeared to only be semi-conscious.  
“Wha-“ You began.  
“Y/N, please let us in.” Dean said gruffly, already starting to push past you as Sam slipped further into unconsciousness.  
“Of course, put him down on the couch over there.” You said, running into the kitchen to grab a first aid kit.  
“What happened?” You asked, turning to Dean who had collapsed on the couch beside Sam.  
Dean looked between you and Sam, suspicion behind his eyes. He seemed reluctant to tell you something.  
“Has Sam ever told you what we do?” Dean asked finally.  
“No, has this something to do with your work? Were you guys attacked?”  
“You could say that.” He replied, his voice seemed to be getting quieter.  
“Dean? Are you okay? I’m going to call the hospital.”  
At that Dean’s eyes opened wider and he put out a hand to stop you.  
“No! Don’t. We’ll explain what happened, just don’t call an ambulance or anything.”  
“Well then what should I do?” You asked, panicking at having these two giant men badly injured in your house.  
But you got no reply off Dean, he was already unconscious. You didn’t know what to do, and you couldn’t ring the ambulance after Dean had asked you not to. You clenched your teeth, opened your first aid kit and got to work mending the boys, telling yourself that when they woke up you would demand an explanation.


End file.
